


Fascination

by Zantedeschia



Series: On to West We Go [2]
Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: Drabble, I'm sorry this exist, M/M, Pacing? What Pacing?, Sanzang is that type of guy that gets excited when the sky is in pretty colors, Sanzang loves the sky, We need more JTTW content ASAP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zantedeschia/pseuds/Zantedeschia
Summary: Humans are peculiar creatures, he thought while chewing the twig in his mouth.
Relationships: Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka, if you squint
Series: On to West We Go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Fascination

Sanzang laid on the grass, eyes fixed on the sky above. Stars like tiny diamonds scattered on deep blue paint, moonlight illuminating the clearing they were on. 

Wukong watched him from afar, perched up a tree near their camp, a twig in his mouth.

Humans have a deep fascination about the sky, the Great Sage notes. He remembered the absurd amount of times his mortal Master almost fell off the horse (and one time he did) while watching the sun or the clouds overhead. And at night, when they stop to rest--either in an inn or in the woods--, he would catch the monk staring at the sky with awe and admiration.

But sunsets are definitely his Master's favorite. It was like the monk turned to a little kid again, smiling from ear-to-ear, eyes bright with excitement and awe. Wukong could only laugh at Sanzang's antics.

Humans are peculiar beings... he thought, chewing the twig in his mouth.


End file.
